


onion rings (ू• ౪•ू )

by SansInNovember



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Intentionally Bad, No Plot/Plotless, Not Serious, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is gender neutral, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansInNovember/pseuds/SansInNovember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the tags don't give it away, then I'm not sure what else to tell you.<br/>Also, someone dies at the end.</p>
<p>This story is dedicated to the friend who didn't want to picture this and then I wrote it anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	onion rings (ू• ౪•ू )

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is one of the worst things I've ever written. Please don't take it too seriously because I definitely didn't. Hahaha.

onionsan has you at the edge of the water and wraps their pale, surprisingly slimy, tentacles around your arms and chest to restrain you as they spread your legs apart. you feel nervous and excited as they look at your exposed and naked body with their massive, sparkling eyes just glittering with anticipation. they glitter so much that it comes out of their eyes and onto you, so you’re also sparkling in the beam of their twitching smile. you’re not sure how they got you out of your clothes, but probably used some kinda excuse like they were curious about humans and since this is about sex you gladly obliged thinking what’s the worst that could happen? WELL. HA. LAUGHS. LAUGHS SOME MORE. WHAT DO YOU THINK? 

after agreeing to let onionsan touch and explore you to satisfy their seemingly innocent curiosity (YEAH SURE OK, BECAUSE THIS STARTED OFF COMPLETELY INNOCENT TOO, GO ON.), it naturally escalated to this and here they were, pressing a gross goey tentacle against your entrance, wanting to feel inside. it feels warm and pulsates against you, making you more EXCITED with SEXUAL DESIRE FOR ONIONSAN. you’d be totally wet all over the place, like every pore is soaked, if you weren’t in the water, which you aren’t. so you are. your eyes grew big, thinking that you’re not ready even if your heart is, but they shove it right in there anyways, taking, the plunge (haha), without thinking to see if you’re okay with it. onionsan makes you cry out. it feels so big and hurts at first and you snap at them to slow down a little. they do and it’s good. and secretly, you don’t really mind the pain but you weren’t about to say that. onionsan doesn’t need to know your kinks. it’s always more fun to bring out your inner tsundere in bed, or in onion scented swamp water in this case.

unfortunately though, as the large onion octopus has no experience in fucking a human, you have to tell/beg/explain in great detail to them with what you want. but onionsan is a faster learner, soon their tentacle(s?) is/are not only pushing in and out of you nice and hard as they build momentum as a pleasurable pace, but slowly pushing you over the edge as well. you gasp and moan, and your eyes roll to the back of your head as your mouth begins to foam (don’t worry it’s normal) and it’s the best reaction onionsan had gotten out of you yet and just because i can do it, onionsan’s desire for YOU makes the tentacles vibrate softly including the one inside of you.

your body trembles, wanting to reach climax and it feels like onionsan’s grip is getting tighter on you, their octopus muscles tenses as they’re probably close as well. There’s tears streaming down your face because it’s so good and you want more and more-  
and then onionsan throws you into their mouth and eats you. you scream, like, a lot before their head closes down on your head and crushes your skull. and then you’re so dead. the most dead human.

hahaha the end


End file.
